


DAN and Phil Make a Porno

by contentflop



Category: Phandom, Supernatural
Genre: Because I can, Crack, Gay Butt Sex - Freeform, Internet, M/M, PWP, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Porn, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, YouTube, benvolios a fucking bastard, filming a dirty porno, i wrote this at 1 am, mercutio can suck my dick, porntube, why, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contentflop/pseuds/contentflop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get kinky on YouTube ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAN and Phil Make a Porno

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to your mom for givin me this idea while I was inside her hahahhahahhahahah LUL YOURE such a loser haha

Once upon a time DAN and Phil had the sex nd uploaded it to YouTube. But YouTube was all LUL no pornos hahaha nd they creid nd asked SAM to have the sex with them so his lethal dick would inject them with poison. But SAM was already lickin his bros dick so they creid nd WER absorbed into the Internet nd became Internet ghosts who haunted ugly ppls watchin gross pornos haha the end


End file.
